Siempre te Amaré
by Candy Nyu
Summary: ¿Como reaccionaria Ichimatsu, si Karamatsu se fuera a casar? ¿Qué pasaría si se diese cuenta luego de sus verdaderos sentimientos por este? [KaraIchi] [Leve OsoIchi (?)]


****Género:**** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 ** **Pareja:**** ** **K**** ara ** **I**** chi

 ** **Autora:**** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Candy nyu, Alexys Robbles)

 _-_ _ **"**_ _ _R__ _ _ecuerdos"__  
\- Hablan

 ** **Nota**** : Todo está bajo el punto de Ichimatsu.

 _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_ _O_ _ ** **o****_

 ** **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka****

o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o ** **O**** o

 **Siempre te amaré**

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba vestido de etiqueta en medio de la calle? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? No podía respirar, era imposible. Me faltaba el aire, me ahogaba de pronto a pesar de que no había mucha gente transitando por este lugar, este camino rumbo a...

¿A donde?

¿Qué haces deteniéndote de pronto, Ichimatsu-niisan? ─ ¿Eh? ¿Todomatsu? ¿Que hacía él también vestido de la misma manera? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué todos estaban vestidos de manera elegante?! Incluso mamá y papá lo estaban. No entendía. Y algo dentro de mi me decía a gritos que no deseaba saberlo, a pesar de que añoraba una respuesta.

!Vamos niisan! ¡Llegaremos tarde al matrimonio de Karamatsu-niisan! ─ ¿Eh? ¿Que había dicho Jyushimatsu? ¿Karamatsu se casaba?

" _Como escucharon Burazas. Por fin encontré a mi Karamatsu girl"_

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo?

" _Ninguno había creído tal estupidez dicha por nuestro hermano narcisista. Tanta era su falta de credibilidad, que atinamos netamente a continuar con lo nuestro, cada uno metido en su propio mundo. Aun así, no pude evitar mirarle una vez más, visualizando en sus ojos un extraño brillo, el cual provocó en mi unos enormes deseos de marcharme, de irme a algún callejón con mis amigos gatunos. No quería ver esa expresión en su rostro, por que la duda se instalaba en mi. Era imposible que fuera verdad._

 _Pero resultó que no había sido una broma. La chica era de verdad. Ambos lucían tan felices, tan enamorados. Me daban asco sus miradas cómplices, los destellos que se notaban a su alrededor cuando compartían algo de comer._

 _En el fondo todos creíamos que esa relación no duraría mucho, que esa tipa solo estaba jugando con el idiota de Karamatsu, pero la realidad nos golpeó en la cara de los labios del mismo Doloroso al anunciar que contraería nupcias, que por fin uno de nosotros dejaría esa vida de nini._

 _No pude felicitarlo como todos los demás. Ni siquiera pude moverme de mi sitio. Había quedado detenido en el tiempo, sin saber realmente como reaccionar. Me largué de casa sin decir palabra, ignorando los llamados de mi familia. ¿Como era posible que esa persona tuviese a alguien antes que uno? ¿Quien se creía? No era mejor que nosotros. Entonces, ¿como?_

 _Las horas pasaron en un cerrar de ojos en este oscuro rincón del callejón. Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensares, en esta rabia que sentía crecer cada vez que recordaba las palabras de mi hermano, la felicidad con las que las había dicho._

 _¡¿Como se atrevía a verse tan reluciente solo por tal estupidez?!_

 _No deseaba verle, volver a casa para apreciar como lucían felices preparando todo para esa maldita fecha. ¿Es que no eran capaces de ver que eso estaba mal? Que todo seguramente era una mentira._

 _Quizás era mejor dormir en aquel frío lugar, escapar como tantas veces lo he hecho. Pero mi intento por mantenerme alejado fue evitado por una voz conocida diciendo mi nombre con preocupación, invitándome a levantar la vista, a notar la figura de quien dormía junto a mi en el futón._

 _¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Desde que tenía memoria esa persona actuaba igual cuando me desaparecía._

 _¿Por qué siempre debía encontrarme?_

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Pregunté mientras me colocaba de pie, tras sacudir mis ropas. Era estúpido consultar aquello, cuando la respuesta era tan obvia. Ese idiota siempre era tan amable, preocupado por todos, por esta basura que no deseaba, que no podía creer que pudiese ser feliz con esa mujer, con alguien...aparte de nosotros._

 _¿Era solo eso?_

 _¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, Ichimatsu? ─ Deja de mirarme así, deseaba decirle. No necesito tu preocupación, tu atención. Era mentira, lo sabía, pero no deseaba aceptarlo. ─ ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _Mis manos se empuñaron con fuerza. Podía sentir como mis uñas se enterraban en mi propia piel. No quería esto. Me negaba a aceptarlo._

 _¿Qué sucede Mierdamatsu? ¿Querías que te felicitara como todos los demás? ─ Ahí estaba esta podrida personalidad mía hablando por mi. Siempre he sido bueno para apartar a los demás, para alejarte a ti. ─...Solo lo lamento por la pobre chica que tendrá que aguantar tus dolorosos actos, por siempre. ─ Si. Así era. Como lo dije con anterioridad. Siempre he sido bueno para dañarte. Es mi manera de defenderme, de protegerme de alguna manera del dolor. Te causo sufrimiento, para que no veas el mío._

 _No era más que una basura ¿Por qué no te dabas cuenta? ¿Por qué sigues comportándote dulce conmigo? ¡¿Es que no sabes lo mucho que me hace odiarte?! Odiarme a mi mismo._

 _Don't worry Buraza. Kaori-chan no tiene problemas con esas cosas. ─ Ya lo sabía. La había visto una vez sonreír divertida por esas estupideces. Claro que no había aguantado mucho en ese lugar, no cuando deseaba vomitar ahí mismo ante sus melosidades. ─ Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros..._

 _¡Que no me importa, mierda! ─ Mentira. Por favor no me creas. ─ Por mi pueden morirse ahí mismo, y no me va a importar..._

 _Lo se Ichimatsu. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Dentro de este embrollo de emociones, mis ojos volvieron a buscar los suyos, perdiendo el aliento al notar su suave sonrisa. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? ─ Pero prométeme que te cuidarás cuando yo no esté ¿Si?_

 _Tsk. Estaré mejor cuando te vayas. Tendré mas espacio en el futon para mi. ─ Una vez más la había cagado, ¿verdad? Pero que mas daba a estas alturas. Esta manera de ser estaba demasiado arraigada en mi. ¿Cómo dejarla atrás?_

 _Esa noche volví a emprender mi camino aparte de ti, tratando de ignorar tus pasos tras los míos, aquellos que no se escucharían nunca más una vez que te marchases de casa, para siempre."_

Y aquí estaba. Sentado junto a mis hermanos mientras te escuchábamos decir tus votos,esas palabras llenas de amor para esa chica que te veía con ternura.

 **.**

Antes de darme cuenta, nos hallábamos de vuelta en casa. Encontrándome sentado en mi habitual rincón mientras los oía elogiar a la que era ahora tu mujer. Todos estaban de acuerdo en lo afortunado que eras por tener a alguien como ella a tu lado, capaz de aguantarte a pesar de tu dolorosa personalidad.

Sus vocablos solo avivaban mis deseos de querer desaparecer, de taparme los oídos para no escuchar nada más sobre ti, sobre la maravillosa vida que tendrás desde ahora en adelante.

Que envidia me da Karamatsu. En estos momentos debe estar perdiendo su virginidad. ─ Las palabras de Osomatsu-niisan me trajeron de vuelta a esta maldita pesadilla. Mi mente no tardó en dibujarlos a ti y a ella sumidos en pasión bajo las sábanas de su cama. De pronto el living comenzaba a parecerme demasiado pequeño. El aire volvía a escasear en mis pulmones. Me estaba sintiendo realmente mal.

Necesitaba marcharme de aquí. No me sentía bien. Seguramente habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy corto tiempo. Y si seguía oyendo todos esos pensamientos de mis hermanos, temía caer desmayado ante la vista de todos.

Mi repentino deseo por marcharme atrajo la atención de los presentes, los cuales no tardaron en preguntar para donde iba, por qué estaba más apartado de lo habitual. Pero no tenía deseos de hablar, ni siquiera de soltar alguna frase exigiendo que me dejasen en paz.

Sabía que jamás lo entenderían. Después de todo ni yo mismo lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, que tanta envidia podía tenerle a Karamatsu como para desear no saber nada mas de él. O eso era lo que creía, ya que mis pasos fueron observados en silencio por mi hermano mayor. Aquel que muchas veces parecía conocernos mejor que nosotros mismos.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación, no tardé en preparar todo para recostarme inmediatamente. Deseaba que este día terminase de una buena vez, que mi mente dejara de imaginarte junto a esa chica. Pero como buen masoquista aquello no ocurrió, y mi mente se empeñaba en restregarme esas imágenes, imposibilitándome descansar aun cuando ya todos se hallaban dormidos en sus respectivos lugares.

Oye Mierdamatsu. No puedo dormir. Tráeme le... ─ Mis vocablos quedaron a medio camino al visualizar el espacio vacío junto a mi. Era cierto. Ese sujeto ya no estaba aquí. Él se había marchado para siempre. Ya nunca podría pedirle que me trajese leche para poder recuperar el sueño. Tampoco escucharía su ofrecimiento de cantarme algo para que pudiese dormir, y todo a mi alrededor parecía sumirse cada vez más en las sombras. Por más que palpaba ese lado del futon, todo se sentía tan frío.

" _Estaré mejor cuando te vayas. Tendré mas espacio en el futon para mi."_

Antes de darme cuenta mi mano se dirigió a la altura de mi corazón. Dolía. Oprimía al punto de querer gritar. ¡¿Que era esta sensación?! No me estaba dejando respirar nuevamente. Tuve que ponerme de pie como pude, salir al tejado en búsqueda de aire para evitar esa sensación de ahogo. En aquel lugar hacía frío, pero era perfecto para calmar estas extrañas emociones. Después de todo no podía dormir, por lo que no sacaba nada con estar con todos los demás, en ese sitio tan apartado a pesar de estar tan cerca.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Me consulté mientras abrazaba mis rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto, cuando antes todo estaba tan bien?

La odiaba. Detestaba a esa mujer por cambiar mi vida, porque se había cruzado en nuestros caminos solo para interferir con mi amada rutina. ¿Quien se creía que era, para llevarse a ese Mierdoso?

¿No puedes dormir, Ichimatsu? ─ ¿Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No quería verlo. No deseaba ver a nadie. Tal vez si lo ignoraba lo entendería y me dejaría solo. Seguro que iba a ser así, con lo entrometido que es, era de esperarse que se sentase junto a mi, que a pesar que le observase con clara molestia, sonriese como siempre. Era un idiota. ─ Extrañas a Karamatsu, ¿no es así?

¿Por qué sentía mis pómulos arder con aquella consulta? ¿Me encontraba nervioso? Tuve que desviar la mirada para que no notase mi reacción, aun cuando sabía que era tarde.

¡¿Qué mierdas dices?! Solo no podía dormir. ─ Murmuré tras unos segundos de silencio. Seguramente que no me creía del todo, podía percibirlo en el ambiente.

¿Es así? ─ Que molesto era. ¿Que era lo que realmente deseaba escuchar? ¡Porque no se moría! ─ ¿No quieres que te cante algo para que puedas dormir?

Lo mataría. Definitivamente lo haría.

Déjame en paz. Quiero estar solo. ─ No. En verdad no lo deseaba. No me gustaba estar solo, pero sentía que no era su persona a quien realmente necesitaba. Quizás necesitaba a ese Doloroso para descargarme con él, porque a pesar de tratarlo mal, siempre estaba ahí. Menuda mentira. Si fuera así, ¿por qué no estaba aquí en estos momentos? ─ ¡¿Por qué no te largas?! ─ Le grité sin poder contener más esta furia que sentía por dentro, solo para recibir una dulce sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar mi cabello. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto su figura comenzaba a verse borrosa?

Eres mi pequeño hermano. ¿Como podría dejarte llorando solo? ─ ¿Estaba llorando? ¡Era imposible! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Acaso no eran de los cielos que brotaban estas gotas salinas?

Antes de darme cuenta me aferraba a la camisa de su pijama, enterrando mi rostro en su cálido pecho, descargando en su persona toda esta presión que había guardado en mi interior.

¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué me sentía tan solo a pesar de que los tenía a ellos aun?

¿Quieres que tu niisan te traiga un poco de leche? ─ No se cuanto habíamos estado así, siendo consolado por esta persona, pero para mi había parecido una eternidad. Mi mente aun estaba perdida en tu recuerdo, incrementándose al escucharle tal ofrecimiento. Estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito aun cuando en verdad deseaba apoyarme, pero tuve que rechazar su ofrecimiento.

Nadie podía ocupar ese lugar, ese espacio vacío.

…

Los días habían seguido su curso, pero para mi era como si todo se hubiera estancado en tu partida, en esa imagen donde tu y ella sellaban su compromiso en un beso, en esa muestra de amor eterno que me negaba a aceptar, pero aun así mi mente se empeñaba en traerla a la luz una y otra vez.

No quería aceptarlo aun a estas alturas, pero te habías visto tan feliz, tan radiante como siempre. Aun cuando tu traje dolía por los clásicos toques que solo tú le dabas a tus prendas. Te veías bien. Tan vivo, tan diferente a mi en ese instante, en estos momentos en la soledad de nuestro living.

Ya casi no podía dormir en las noches. Eran demasiado heladas, muy solitarias en aquel lugar apartado del futon. Mi apetito no estaba tan diferente, no cuando ya no estaba a quien solía robarle la comida. No eran divertidas las cenas. No tenía a quien molestar.

Una vez traté de robar el alimento del puesto que supuestamente estaba junto a mi, solo para toparme con un puesto vacío una vez más. Fue incómodo notar las miradas de todos ante mi acto, lo suficientemente molesto como para no desear comer más de lo necesario para seguir con vida.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo divertido que era molestarte, de lo importante que era en mi día a día. Nadie podía reemplazar ese lugar, ese sitio que era solo tuyo.

Eras el hermano que mas detestaba. O eso era lo que creía, hasta ahora.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios tras mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos. Aquellos que me hacían caer cada vez mas en las penumbras, en estas tinieblas que muchas veces me han rodeado. ¿Quien iba a pensar que tu doloroso brillo lograba iluminar de cierta manera mi oscuridad?

Quería enterrarme en el hueco entre mis rodillas, desaparecer si era posible.

¡Buenas tardes, Burazas! ─ ¿Eh? Mis ojos buscaron de prisa la figura de esa persona que había accedido a este sombrío lugar, deslumbrando con aquella ridícula chaqueta de cuero, aquella ropa que una vez yo mismo me había puesto. Pero no me podían engañar. No cuando se trataba de ti. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Solo estas tú, Ichimatsu?

¿Te estás divirtiendo haciéndote pasar por Mierdamatsu, Osomatsu-niisan? ─ Jamás podrías engañarme. Aun cuando te hagas el desentendido, inclusive cuando hagas sus mismas poses o imites su tono de voz. No era lo mismo, no era la misma sensación. ─ Déjalo. Es molesto.

¿Ehh? Pero si mi imitación era mejor que otra que vi, Ichimatchan. ─ ¿De que mierda estaba hablando? ¿Acaso se refería...? Pero mi intento de encararlo, quedó perdido en algún lugar al notar el cambio de ambiente, al percibir la seriedad que había tomado de pronto. ¿Que era este anhelo de huir? ─ ¿Hasta cuando seguirás así?

No se a que te refieres. ─ Mi intento por marcharme fue detenido por sus manos sujetando mis brazos con fuerza. Había quedado mudo ante la molestia que reflejaban sus pupilas. Antes de intentar apartarme, me estaba dando por vencido a lo que tuviese que decir. ¿Acaso ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso? ─ ...Nunca seré como todos ustedes.

¿Por qué insisten en que algo está mal conmigo? ¿Es que no ven que soy el mismo de siempre?

Oscuromatsu, eso lo sabemos todos. ─ ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué querían de mi? ─ ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a aceptar?

¿Aceptar? ¿A que se refería? ¿Que todos estaban preocupados por mi, dice?

No hay nada que aceptar. ─ Respondí con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Así de cobarde era. Ya no quería ver más esa mirada llena de preocupación. ¿Porque todos me veían de esa manera desde tu partida? ─ No se a que te refieres ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquilo? Solamente quiero estar solo...

¡¿Por qué no lo entendían?!

¡No me jodas, Ichimatsu! ─ Un quejido escapaba de mis labios al sentir sus manos apretando la piel de mis brazos, las cuales seguramente luego tendrían sus marcas. Aun así me negaba a mirarle, a aceptar cualquier cosa que me dijese. O así era hasta que escuché tu nombre. ─ ¡¿Crees que Karamatsu me perdonaría si te dejo a la deriva?! ¡Si dejo que te hundas en tu maldita oscuridad!

" _...prométeme que te cuidarás cuando yo no esté, ¿si?"_

¡¿Y porque debería importarle a ese sujeto?! ¡Fue él quien se fue! ─ Solté con furia. Ahora era yo quien le enfrentaba de la misma manera, soltándome por fin de su fuerte agarre. Estaba molesto. Por fin estaba sacando todo de mi. ─ ¡Fue él quien decidió dejarnos!

Dejarnos, ¿o dejarte? ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mis facciones tras lo oído. Me hallaba estupefacto, sin entender a que se refería. Aun cuando soltaba un quejido de molestia por mi cortedad, yo seguía en la misma posición, algo cabreado por no comprender lo que deseaba decir. Ni siquiera había entendido que había deseado hacer al llegar vestido del Doloroso. ─ Ustedes no tienen remedio. Eso si. Debo darle algo de crédito a Karamatsu, porque él sí sabia lo que sentía, aceptándolo.

No se a que te refieres. ─ ¿Cual era el afán de este tipo? Siempre era lo mismo. Se empeñaba en tratar de hacernos entender a su manera lo que fuese, así, sin decirnos directamente. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que algunas veces aquello no servía? ─ No es como si me importara tampoco. Iré a alimentar a los gatos.

Pero mi intento por pasarle, por salir por la puerta corrediza se vio detenido por sus vocablos.

¿Qué yo estaba enamorado de Karamatsu? ¡¿Es que se había vuelto imbécil?!

Antes de darme cuenta mi risa inundó el lugar. Era tan ridículo, que había sido imposible no reaccionar de esa forma. ¿Como iba a ser posible?

Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras Ichimatsu. Pero no soy yo quien no puede dormir desde que se fue Karamatsu. ─ Silencio. ¿Por qué había dejado de carcajearme? ¿Por qué todas estas noches en vela volvían a asaltar mis pensares? Era imposible. ─ Tampoco soy yo quien llora por la partida de su hermano. ─ Mis manos se empuñaron con fuerza a cada lado de mi cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviese sacando en cara esa noche. ─ Y no hablo de esa noche Ichimatsu. ¿O acaso crees que no te he sentido llorar cada vez que estás "solo"?

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Repetía una y mil veces en mis pensamientos. Lo que decía era simplemente absurdo. Una estupidez del porte de un buque. Solo era porque se había ido mi juguete, mi objeto de tortura y diversión. Aquel que estaba ahí para mi a pesar de mis desprecios, de mis maltratos hacia su persona.

Era una tontería, una imbecilidad. Pero aun así, todo quedaba en segundo plano al llegar su figura, su ser a mi mente.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que recordar tu sonrisa?! ¡Aun en estos momentos sigues siendo irritante!

Karamatsu me hizo prometerle que no te dejaría solo, que no te descuidaría debido a mis aficiones. ─ ¿Él había hecho eso...? ─ Tsk. Como si fuese ha hacerlo. Tu y todos los demás siempre han sido lo mas importante para mi.

...No entiendo porque me dices todo esto. ─ Dije suavemente, perdido entre tantas emociones encontradas, entre tantas dudas y revelaciones. ─ ¿Que esperas que haga?

La sorpresa volvía a mi, al notar sobre una de mis manos un pequeño trozo de papel. En ella había una dirección anotada. ¿Acaso podría ser...? Mis ojos volvían a buscar la figura de mi hermano mayor por respuestas, encontrándome nuevamente con su resplandeciente sonrisa mientras se picaba la nariz. A pesar de verse como un tonto, él realmente era alguien de confiar. Aunque jamás le diría lo importante que es para mi, lo mucho que todos lo son.

Él estará esperándote en ese lugar. ─ ¿Cómo? ¡¿Había vuelto de su luna de miel?! Pero ¡¿Qué esperaba que le dijese?! Podía percibir como el calor se agrupaba en mis pómulos mientras sentía la figura del rojo acercarse, revolviéndome el cabello como siempre solía hacerlo. ─ Aun cuando ya sea tarde. Karamatsu tiene derecho de saber lo que sientes de tus propios labios. ¿No crees?

¿De verdad esperaba que hiciera eso?

Bajando la mirada una vez más había quedado solo en este lugar que tantas veces compartimos. Fue imposible no dibujarte en cada rincón de ella: tocando la guitarra, posando frente a tu espejo, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacías...

...Supongo que Osomatsu-niisan tiene razón. ─ ¿Pero sería capaz de soltar tal declaración? Debía hacerlo. Quizás de esa forma pueda seguir adelante. Calmar este dolor, y poder desearle de corazón que sea feliz aun si no es a mi lado.

Maldita sea. Hasta lo doloroso me ha pegado.

…

La verdad es que no tardé mucho en llegar al lugar en cuestión. Era un parque que en estas fechas no era muy transcurrido, perfecto para decirle mi sentir, para recomponer los pedazos de mi destrozado corazón.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso por divisar su figura, por poder soltar esto. Y aquello solo se vio en aumento al verle parado bajo un árbol. Se veía tan doloroso como siempre, pero que diablos. Así me gustaba aunque no lo aceptara.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al verle fijar sus ojos en los míos, al notarle sonreírme como siempre mientras me llamaba. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía deseos de llorar antes de tiempo? Este iba a ser el final definitivo a estos sentimientos.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior me di fuerzas para dar el paso siguiente hacia quien se acercaba feliz de verme. Iba a ser difícil dejar en el olvido un sentir que llevaba conmigo desde hace tantos años. Pero era lo mejor para Karamatsu. Por su felicidad es que lo dejaría marchar.

Unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo de improvisto me sacaron de mis pensamientos, causando que mis pómulos se llenasen de color al sentir el aroma de esa persona envolviéndome. Realmente lo extrañaba, y lo seguiría haciendo cuando le diese la espalda a estos sentimientos. Debía ser fuerte, como nunca antes.

Iba a ser tan complicado. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba seguro que Osomatsu niisan me apoyaría, me ayudaría a dejar atrás todo esto.

¿Qué crees que haces, Mierdamatsu? ─ Era divertido verle ruborizarse mientras me soltaba. Sumamente gratificante escucharle decir que solo estaba contento de verme, que por eso había reaccionado así, pero que ya no lo haría. Y aunque esto ultimo de alguna manera me había dolido, de igual forma sería un buen recuerdo de esta tarde, la cual por fin había aclarado mis sentimientos. ─ Como sea.

¿Por qué de pronto el ambiente comenzó a sentirse diferente? El silencio que nos rodeó me hacía sentir nervioso. Aun así no sabía que mierda decir. ¿Tendría que hablar del clima? ¿De si algún día dejaría de romper costillas por ser tan doloroso? ¡¿Por qué no habla él?!

...E – Esto...Osomatsu dijo que querías decirme algo... ─ ¡¿Eh?! ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Ese idiota había planeado todo desde el comienzo! ¡Ya me vengaría de él! ─ ...¿Acaso no te has sentido bien? Te ves algo ojeroso ¿No estas durmiendo? ¿Necesitas que pase unas noches allá con...?

¡No! ─ ¿Por qué siempre tenía que preocuparse por mi? ¿Por qué lo hacía más difícil de lo que ya es? No quiero llorar, pero siento que si no le digo pronto, terminaré haciéndolo frente a él, y no quiero... ─ ¡¿De verdad planeas dejar unos días a tu mujer, tan solo al llegar de la luna de miel?! ¡No seas idiota, Cacamatsu!

No me veas con esa sorpresa por mi arranque, por agarrarte de tu dolorosa chaqueta de cuero y gritonearte en el rostro. Si no lo hago, seguramente terminaría cediendo, y no era justo para ti, para tu esposa.

Pero Ichimatsu... ─ Un golpe en la boca de su estómago por fin lo hizo callar. No deseaba escuchar más ese tipo de propuestas. Debía terminar pronto con esto, alejarme. Estaba convencido. Apretando mis puños tomé el coraje de hablar, de sacar esto de mi interior con mis mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza.

Quiero que escuches lo que te diré, porque no lo repetiré dos veces, ¿Entendiste? ─ Es el momento Ichimatsu. Se fuerte y confiésate. Tu puedes hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca. Tienes toda su atención tras recuperar el aire. ¡Hazlo! ─ ...Tu...a pesar de que eres un cabeza hueca, un despistado y la persona más ridícula que he conocido. ─ No me atrevía a ver sus expresiones, estaba seguro que una nube negra estaba encima de su cabeza, depresivo. Pero debido a lo que estaba por decir, no pude evitar sonreír con cierta ternura a pesar de su estado deplorable, sorprendiéndole. ─...También eres extremadamente amable, protector y comprensivo. ─ Sabía que estaba ruborizado, y aquello solo causaba que mi timidez volviese a aparecer. ─...Por eso...por eso.. ─ Con estas emociones tan impresas en todo mi ser, me aventuré a buscar su mirada, a notar su expectación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. ─ ...M – Me gustas. Creo que siempre me gustaste...

" _Yo confío en ti, Buraza"_

" _Descuida Ichimatsu. Tu Buraza siempre te protegerá"_

¿Por qué tenía que seguir recordando lo que ya no tendría? ¿Por qué justo ahora? No deseo derramar lágrima alguna delante suyo, pero cada vez era mas difícil.

...Y- Yo lo siento. S – Seguramente te parecerá asqueroso que tu propio hermano... ─ Mis vocablos fueron cortados por su repentina cercanía. Nuevamente era envuelto por su calor, y esta vez aquellas gotas salinas no pudieron ser contenidas por mas tiempo. Todo era tan injusto. ─ ...A – Aun así...Osomatsu niisan dijo que debía decírtelo...

Está bien Ichimatsu, está bien. ─ ¡Claro que no lo estaba, idiota! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable? ¿Por qué tienes que abrazarme con tanta fuerza? ¿Que no ves que así será mas difícil decirte adiós? No quiero, no deseo olvidarme de este sentir, dejarte marchar cuando por fin aceptaba estos sentimientos. Te necesito, te extrañaré tanto. No me dejes, por favor. ─ Gracias por decírmelo. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Condenadas lágrimas. Tu rostro, lo veía borroso por ellas. Aun así se que sonríes tras separarte levemente de mi persona. Porque así eres tú. Y de esa manera me gustas. Todo de ti.

Pero a pesar de que quería verte claramente, no perderme ningún detalle de tus facciones, expresiones; este sentir no dejaba de brotar de mi interior. Estuvo demasiado tiempo oculto, enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que era imposible contenerlas. ¿Hace cuanto que no me mostraba tan vulnerable? Más en frente suyo, al punto de que él mismo limpiara mis lágrimas como si se tratarse de un príncipe consolando a su amada. La princesa que esta vez no iba a conseguir el amor del protagonista. Después de todo la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y en especial la mía no era color de rosa. Más bien todo lo contrario.

...Te amo. ─ Terminé confesando en un sinnúmero de emociones, con mi rostro empapado en ellas. Todo era sumamente cruel. Un cuento corto con un final desgarrador. ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar luego de esto? ─...Lo siento, lo lamento tanto...

Mis palabras quedaron perdidas en mi garganta, al sentir de pronto sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba sorprendido, atónito por tal acción, que inclusive aquellas gotas salinas parecían detenerse. Así era. El tiempo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor. Éramos solo los dos en este parque, en este mundo tan frío que pronto me tocaría enfrentar sin tu compañía. Y yo no estaba listo para dejar marchar ese tiempo muerto aún, no cuando seria la única y ultima vez que nuestros alientos se mezclarían.

Era el paraíso. Uno que no era por una eternidad. Y tal como llegó, lo vi perdido al separarnos lentamente, al notar tu mirada sobre la mía.

I love you Ichimatsu, siempre te he amado. Pero... ─ Así que a eso se había referido Osomatsu niisan con sus palabras. Karamatsu había aceptado desde antes este sentir, mientras que yo solo le había apartado una y mil veces. Todo había sido mi culpa, por mi timidez y terquedad. Después de todo merecía este final. Yo había sido el único idiota en esta historia.

Ni siquiera me atrevía verle a los ojos. Sentía que volvería a romper en llanto si lo hacía.

Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada más. ─ Apretando su chaqueta por fin me animé a enfrentar su mirada, a sonreír con nostalgia. ─ Solo quería que lo supieras.

 **.**

Por fin me hallaba solo nuevamente. Me había costado convencerle que estaría bien, que podía irse tranquilo, que solo necesitaba un momento a solas antes de partir a casa. Pero aunque le había dado a entender que mi corazón ya se había calmado, que en verdad lo sentía así, estas malditas no me dejaban ver con claridad, y mis piernas parecían no tener fuerza alguna para volver a casa.

No podía controlarlo. Todo era tan injusto. Tan malditamente injusto.

¿Quieres que te cante algo? ─ Una voz conocida me invitó a levantar la mirada, topándome con una casaca color rojo, con esa mirada llena de comprensión de mi hermano mayor. ─ O tal vez solo me sentaré aquí...

...Lo harás aunque no quiera, ¿cierto? ─ Pero me alegraba que asintiese con una sonrisa. Porque aunque dijese, buscase estar solo, en verdad no deseaba estarlo.

Había logrado desearle felicidad a mi primer amor a pesar de mi dolor. Creo que no soy tan basura como pensaba. Inclusive había podido sonreír sinceramente mientras aquellas palabras brotaban de mi.

Me había vuelto mas fuerte por esa persona, y sentía que gracias a quien estaba a mi lado lograría superar esto. Después de todo, no estaba solo. ¿No es así, Karamatsu niisan?

Ambos seríamos felices a pesar de no estar juntos. Quiero pensar que así sera.

¿Puedo creerlo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fin...?


End file.
